Bass's Reality
by BanbieBunny
Summary: Roll is captured, and her ransom? MegaMan. But Wily is treacherous. Is she alive? What's the new invention Wily is creating? Can MegaMan escape? And how does Bass figure in the problem? Will he keep fighting for Wily, Or will he turn to the side of Light?
1. Megaman&Bass Finale

Hello! Many peoples eyes will see this message, including yours! He he he! This is my first Megaman

Fanfic, I'm the brother of Banbie Bunny, so don't get me and Banbie Bunny mixed up.

Please Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, Bass, Roll, Protoman or anyone else

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bass walked over to Dr. Wily with his buster at the ready. Dr. Wily, previously blown out of his ship was backing up against the wall shaking like a rattle and sweating bullets. Bass cornered him and said furiously "Dr. Wily! Why did you fool me?" Dr. Wily lifted his hand he was shielding his eyes with "Please forgive me, I was testing your powers." Bass cocked his eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I thought you were the strongest one," he replied still shaking with fear "but you still haven't killed Megaman, have you? That's why I did this. I thought I could make a better robot. So I created King" Bass was beginning to understand "But you just beat him, I guess your the strongest robot there is!" Bass wasn't that flattered by his comment "Heh... stop showing off..." he muttered.

"Bass, I've made plans for a second King." Dr. Wily said. Bass got angry inside. "He thinks he can make a better robot than me!" "Together, you'd be the strongest group ever." Bass just stood there for a minute not speaking.

Then suddenly the all the lights went out and a fearful whistle pierced the darkness "You still don't get it, do you Wily?!" boomed out a familiar voice "This voice." said Dr. Wily "Protoman!" "Proto strike!" yelled Protoman as he blasted the computer holding the plans for King II to bite-size bits. Then the lights turned on and Wily, still lying on the floor looked up and saw Protoman standing near him with the destroyed computer behind him. "No! My plan! Bass, kill Protoman now!" Bass stood in an attack stance, but didn't fire. "Bass, what are you doing? are you deaf?" Yelled Wily. Protoman saw Bass but just stood calmly showing no signs of fear. "Bass, don't you want to beat Megaman by yourself?" "Ugh..." said Bass not really replying. Protoman continued, "Your strong but you can't destroy Megaman. You know why? You don't protect anyone. You only fight for yourself!"

Bass was furious "Shut up! Beat it!" he screamed. Protoman just shrugged "See ya." he said as he left. Bass stood thinking "I'm not protecting anyone... the reason I'm fighting is to kill Megaman with my own power!" Dr. Wily got up from the floor. He seemed to lose his fear of Bass now. "Bass what is wrong with you? Why didn't you destroy Protoman?" Bass yelled "What for? He only did me a favor! I'm glad your plans for another king were destroyed!" Dr. Wily stamped his foot down "How dare you speak to me like that?" he yelled furiously

Bass just smirked "Easy as pie. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and recharge." He left the room. Dr. Wily snarled and left the room and went to his lab. He turned on the computer and surveyed his attack plans on Dr. Lights base "That stupid Bass will realize I'm the master around here!" he thought to himself "Still, when I've finished work on my new project, I'll no longer need him." he smiled "But for now he is still the one and only thing that can defeat Megaman and hold my position."

He began setting up the plans for the attack "Megaman is powerful, but he can't fend off an army and Bass at the same time." "Hee. hee. hee." he chuckled aloud "This plan is turning out better than I thought!" said the evil scientist "If everything goes well, Megaman will be nothing but a heap of scrap metal."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

What did you think? I have more chapters to add later, but what do you think of it so far?


	2. New Enhancements

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Dr. Light's base, Megaman and Roll were washing the dishes and doing basic clean-up around the house. Megaman had to do very little or nothing since Bass had taken care of Dr. Wily's new robot masters. "I'm glad you could take some time off Megaman." said Roll "I could use the help around the house!" Megaman rinsed off a plate "Well, I haven't had anything to do or fight lately. So, while I'm waiting for something to happen, I may as well get the place clean."

Megaman was a blue fighting robot with armor on his head feat and hands. He was a house keeping robot before until he requested Dr. Light to make him a fighting robot. He had special boots that made him jump higher than usual, a mega buster on his left arm which could interchange from a hand to a buster. his elbows had air jets on them that could propel him along the ground so he could slide.

Roll was a very pretty robot that looked a little more like a human than Megaman. She had golden hair with a green ribbon in it. She had black eyes and she wore a brick red dress with a black shirt and red boots. All in all, anyone would suppose her a human more often than a robot.

Dr. Light entered the kitchen. He laughed "It's been a while since I've seen you washing dishes Megaman!" Megaman said "Since I haven't had to save the world from anybody lately, I've just been doing what I used to do. It's a nice change from risking my life everyday of the year."

"When you're done, come into my lab Megaman, I've got a new enhancement for Rush and Roll." said Dr. Light and left. Roll was excited "Alright! I love getting new enhancements!" They finished the dishes in record time and rushed into the lab.

Dr. Light pointed to a capsule "Roll get in there please. Megaman call Rush." Megaman sent a signal and Rush entered the room "Ruff ruff!" he barked Dr. Light took him by the collar and put him into another smaller capsule. Roll got in her capsule and their glass doors shut. "Now prepare for upgrade!" said Dr. Light and put on some dark glasses. He pushed a few buttons on an interface. The lights turned out and Roll and Rush automatically turned off while several large welding arms started zapping them. For 2 hours the machine worked on them, mostly on Roll's left arm and Rush's head. Megaman and Dr. Light stood by and watched.

Megaman asked "Doctor, will I get a new enhancement?"

"Rush's enhancement will add something of an enhancement for you. But I might have an upgrade for you soon." Finally the machines finished their work and withdrew into their stations. The glass doors opened and Roll and Rush stepped out "Are we done?" asked Roll "Yes. you'll enjoy your new enhancements. Roll, I've given you a Solar buster. It's not too powerful, but it's enough to provide you with a means of defense." "Thanks Doctor!" said Roll switching her hand to a buster "This is very cool!" she exclaimed.

"And for you Rush," said Dr. Light "Your bark is now worse than your bite!" Rush sat down and scratched his head looking confused. "I've given you the- Rush Buster! You can now fire shots out of your mouth! And if you combine with Megaman, he will be able to fire two shots at the same time!" Rush jumped about and barked "Arf! Arf!" He then got down growled and fired a shot out of his mouth. Dr. Light jumped as the shot surged underneath him.

"Careful!" he yelled. "That's for attacking bad guys, not me!" Rush merely whined and backed behind Megaman. "Why did you give Roll a buster?" asked Megaman "Are you expecting an attack?" Dr. Light nodded "Yes." his features darkened "I believe he has a rather cunning attack plan." He lead them into his study and had them all sit down on chairs in front of his desk. Rush just lay down under Megaman's chair, yawned and stretched. He was asleep in seconds. Dr. Light sat down on his chair and told them about his suspicions.

"I sent a spy unit to Dr. Wily's lab. From the information I got back, I think Dr. Wily is going to attack soon. But he's not just gong to send over some hard hats and sniper joes. He's sending over Bass to lead them!" Megaman sat up straight at the very mention of his name. "He's sending Bass to lead them? How can we fight them all off?" "That's where Rush and Roll come in" said Dr. Light "I don't think you can fight a whole army of Wily bots and Bass at the same time. If worse comes to worse, Roll will have to come out and help you."

Roll looked a bit nervous "Me, fight? I barely have any experience." "I'll teach you!" said Megaman jumping to his feet "I have plenty of experience, when do you think Dr. Wily will attack doctor?" Doctor Light gave a half-hearted laugh. "In two hours." Megaman sagged in annoyance "TWO HOURS?!? that's barely enough time to get used to a weapon!" he said incredulously.

Dr. Light nodded "I know, If I had known I would have given Roll a buster much earlier." Dr. Light stood up "Megaman, take Rush and see how much you can teach Roll" he directed "I have to activate all the defense systems for the base."

Everyone went to their assigned tasks. "Two hours" thought Megaman "What is going to happen?"


	3. Dr Wily's Plan

I hope you like this story so far. Please R&R if you can!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Wily went over to Bass's recharge capsule and knocked on the outside pane of glass "HEY BASS, ARE YOU ASLEEP" he yelled " Bass opened his eyes, looked at Dr. Wily then closed them again "Yes." he answered. Dr. Wily almost laughed. He opened the capsule. "Well too bad, your energy meter is full. It's time to launch another attack." Bass groaned and stretched "Great, so you can be defeated again? You've been defeated over 10 times!"

Dr. Wily glared at him and pointed a finger at him "Well it'll be different this time!" Bass brushed it away "Yeah sure, you've said that before too!"

"Never mind!" yelled Dr. Wily "Just come in here!" he led Bass into his lab and pointed at his plans "Bass, this plan is fool proof. I'm going to send over an army of different robots, and you are going with them!"

Bass shook his head "No way, I'm going to defeat Megaman by myself." Dr. Wily smiled "Of course you are. But think about it, you can cause more damage than a whole army of bad gu- I mean, robots. Megaman can't possibly fight you and the robot army, so naturally he will go after you!" Bass suddenly realized what he meant "Aha! We can destroy Dr. Lights base that way!" "And I can destroy Megaman." he thought in his mind.

"Good, I'm glad you finally understand." said Dr. Wily with a smile _" He's finally beggining to show some intelligence." _he thought. "Now get moving. I'll organize the army now, get ready. Once and for all, we can destroy Dr. Lights Base Bass!"

Bass left to get ready. He wasn't that much interested in destroying Dr. Lights base. He was more interested in defeating Megaman. _"Still," _he thought._ "If Dr. Light's base is destroyed, Megaman can't get any repairs! Dr. Wily is finally beginning to show some intelligence." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, hit it!" called Megaman as Roll was trying to hit a fast moving target while also trying to avoid it's shots. They had been practicing for an hour and fifteen minutes and Roll was learning suprisingly quickly. She jumped as the shot flew under her and she fired back. The target dodged again so Roll had an idea. She fired a circle of shots around the target then fired another in the middle. The target had nowhere to dodge and it exploded. "Alright!" said Megaman approvingly and patted her on the back "Your doing pretty good!" Roll let her buster drop to her side and she smiled "Thanks. Can I go and rest for a while?" "Sure, we have about 45 minutes left to wait, we should both rest."

They both went to their capsules to energize. Roll was pleased with her fighting skills, but she still felt very nervous "Rock," she began, Megaman smiled "It's been a while since you've called me Rock."

"Yes... but," "Yes?" Roll finally just said it "Rock, I'm afraid. I don't think I can fight real robots." Megaman nodded "I felt the same way when I had to fight Dr. Wily for the first time."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Bass, I think in the time it takes for me to fight Bass, the Wily bots shouldn't be too hard. If you have to come and help, Rush can go with you." Roll felt reassured "Thanks Rock." "No problem." said Megaman and he gave her a hug. He had always been very protective of his sister. "Now let's recharge, we'll need all the energy we can get." They both got into their recharge capsules and waited.


	4. The Battle!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bass led the army of Wily bots to Dr. Lights base. It was in sight now and Bass was growing more and more excited by the minute. He couldn't wait to turn Megaman into tin foil. He checked the time. "5 Minutes." he said to himself, then turned and yelled to the army "Hurry up! We need to be there by 6:00!" A hard hat walked up to him "How do we know that this will work? We'll just be destroyed again! It's not easy being a hard hat." Bass swatted the hard hat's head, but it didn't hurt him. "You won't need to worry about Megaman destroying you, I'm going to fight Megaman, now get back in line!"

He smiled "And this time, I'll beat him into scrap metal!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Light activated the defense shields for the base "Here they come!" he yelled. Rush immediately jumped up and started barking like crazy. Megaman and Roll left their capsules and readied their busters. Dr. Light turned to them "Megaman," he said "Fight Bass if you must, but please try to defend the base as well." Megaman nodded "I'll do my best doctor. Rush!" he called. Rush fused with Megaman giving Megaman a powerful suit. "Let's go!" Megaman teleported out.

Roll said "Maybe I should go with him now." Dr. Light shook his head "Only if absolutely necessary. But I don't think Dr. Wily counts on you coming out to fight him." he turned and looked out his window at the incoming army "I hope."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bass saw Megaman's beam fly out of the building and he got his Bass buster ready "No telling where he'll land." he thought "Charge!!" he yelled to his army and ran forward with his army stampeding behind him. Then to Bass's suprise, Megaman appeared directly in front of him! Suprised, Bass recieved a fully charged shot right in his stomach that made him back-flip and land on his face. "What could be a bigger humiliation?" thought Bass "Revenge is mine!" He got up and charged Megaman with his buster firing rapidly. Megaman managed to take only one shot in his leg as he lept over his head and performed a drop kick, taking them both to the ground.

Dr. Wily had a surveillance camera flying in the air viewing the whole scene. "Good," thought Dr. Wily "The army is about to attack the base, my plans are going good so far." even when he said his plans were "foolproof" he still felt relief as success came his way. "Bass is not doing too well, oh well. When my plans for my newest project are complete, it won't matter."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red lights and sirens started flashing and blaring throughout Dr. Light's base. Dr. Light started repairs on the shields to slow down their complete collapse. He turned to Roll and said "Roll, Megaman is being preoccupied with fighting Bass and can't take it all on. You need to go out and help him." Roll was still very afraid, but she kept herself calm and said "Alright." she teleported out. "Dr. Light yelled into Megaman's head mic. "Megaman, Roll is coming out to help you!" "O.K.!" said Megaman back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman was grappling with Bass on the ground, rolling over and over. Megaman forced Bass off of him and unfused with Rush "Go and help Roll!" he commanded. Rush barked and teleported back to the base. "Ha! You're such an idiot!" yelled Bass triumphantly "You made a bad mistake Megaman, Treble! Come!" Treble teleported next to Bass and they fused together. Megaman gritted his teeth. Bass could be very powerful when fused with Treble.

Bass flew down and delivered a powerful shot to Megaman's stomach. Megaman double-over and collapsed. Bass laughed again and landed next to him. "Finally. I knew eventually that I would be the victor!" he leaned over him and pointed his Bass buster at his head. "So long Mega- Ugh!" Bass went toppling head over heels on the ground. Megaman had grabbed his buster and yanked him over. He fired his Mega buster repeatedly into Bass's helmet. Bass unfused with Treble and teleported away. Megaman snorted "He may be powerful, but when ever he loses, he runs away. Coward."

Bass was a coward, but he had other reasons for leaving. Dr. Wily had noticed Roll fighting outside the base and was angry "Bass! Save Megaman for later, There is another fighting robot outside the base fighting the army! Get over there!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roll landed outside the base and was immediately confronted with a sniper joe. Roll was almost hit, but she managed to dodge and fire a shot that blew the sniper joe to bits. Roll felt braver now that she had defeated a wily bot so quickly. She rushed some hard hats and made short work of them. Several slinkheads were advancing rapidly. Roll fired and destroyed all of them but one which came on to quickly. She jumped, but really, it was the hovering magnet bot that saved her from being stomped. She hung suspended in the air before destroying the slinkhead and then firing upwards, destroyed the hovering magnet bot.

She fell to the ground and nearly landed on a hard hat. Rush suddenly appeared and using his Rush buster, destroyed it just as Roll hit the ground where it once was. He ran over to her and licked her face. Roll scratched his head "Thanks Rush, now..." she aimed her Solar buster at more oncoming enemies "Let's make scrap metal!"

Bass landed in the middle of his army along with Treble. Mass confusion was everywhere. Robots were being blown up on two sides of the bass and some Wily bots were running away. Megaman landed where Bass was. "Didn't count on this, did you!" he called to Bass. Bass ignored him and ran to one area where the robots were being attacked. He saw a dog leaping about shooting buster shots out of his mouth. Bass grinned "He's good, but not good enough! Go get him Treble! he said and Treble howled and dove for Rush. Bass didn't stay to watch, he ran to see who else was attacking the army.

Megaman fired a super charged shot through the ranks of enemies. It disintegrated every robot in it's path. He charged up his buster again and fired. The army's numbers were decreasing quickly. He suddenly heard a yelp of pain and he ran over to where Rush and Treble were fighting. Treble had Rush by the neck and was biting and growling savagely. Megaman ran over to help him. He kicked Treble off Rush and fired a few quick shots at him. "Go away Treble!" he yelled angrily.

He bent down and inspected Rush. He was hardly hurt seriously, but his neck was badly damaged. Megaman patted his head "Don't worry little buddy, we'll- augh!!" Treble had lept on him and bashed his helmet in. Megaman grabbed Treble's jaws and pryed them apart then hurled him away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Light was still watching the battle and was beginning to think the battle was theirs when he saw Bass leaping over enemies and had unleashed Treble on Rush. Now he was dashing and jumping his way through the enemies towards... Roll!

Dr. Light immediately shouted into the microphone that led to Megaman's head mic. "Megaman! Bass is trying to get Roll! Megaman-" but nothing was happening. Megaman was still helping Rush and hadn't even heard him. Treble had destroyed his head mic when he attacked him!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roll was now seeing very few enemies around, it seemed, thanks to her and Rush that victory was theirs! She walked through some piles of scrap metal that used to be Wily bots. The heavy smoke was incredible. She saw another wily bot making it's way toward her. It was only a hard hat, but something was wrong. The thick smoke blocked out the light! Her buster wouldn't fire! The hard hat had a hard time seeing though, and passed her by without noticing her. Roll breathed a sigh of relief and turned around.

There standing directly in front of her was a robot twice as tall as she was. He had his buster aimed directly at her and when some smoke cleared, his face became visible. "Bass.!.!" she gasped out. Her buster couldn't work and Bass was charging up his buster. Megaman was nowhere to be seen! Roll stood frozen for a moment then...

Her eyes rolled back and she fell back in a dead robots faint.


	5. Kidnapped!

I hope you like this story so far, I have more chapters coming once I get some more reviews so please take some time to R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, Protoman, Bass, Rush, Treble, Roll, Dr. Light, Dr. Wily or Zero.

Please remember, I'm the brother of Banbie Bunny, so don't get us mixed up.

In case anyone's wondering how a robot could faint, it occurs when one has a system overload and goes into a temporary shutdown sequence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bass saw Roll faint and laughed "This'll be easy..." he was about to fire his buster when Dr. Wily yelled into his head mic. "Wait Bass, don't kill her," "Why not?" asked Bass "The battle is lost Bass, I have another plan. I want you to take Roll back to our base." Bass groaned "I want to stay and get Megaman. Besides, I need to go see how Treble is doing." "Never mind Bass, for now bring Roll to me. You can go get Treble later." "Oh, fine..." said Bass. Ooh that was so annoying! He could have defeated Megaman! He bent down picked up Roll and teleported out.

Megaman pick-up Rush and made his way toward the base while destroying the few remaining wily bots there were. Rush needed help badly. When he entered the base, Dr. Light ran up to him. "Megaman! Megaman!" he shouted "What is it doctor? The battle was won!" Megaman asked inquiringly "Didn't you see Bass?" he nodded "Yeah I saw him, what about him?"

"He's kidnapped Roll!"

Megaman accidentally dropped Rush "What?!?" Dr. Light nodded sadly "I tried to warn you, but your head mic must have been destroyed when Treble attacked you." Megaman's whole body turned red with absolute rage and anger "I should have been more sensible!!" he cried slapping himself across the face. "Where did he go?" he grabbed Dr. Light and shook shook him back and forth. "Where?" "Right here Megaman!" said a voice they all turned to a large screen and saw Dr. Wily's face grinning wickedly.

"Dr. Wily!!!" screamed Megaman in rage and they both ran over to the screen. "Yeah, Bass just arrived. I'm suprised you weren't more careful Megadope!" he laughed. Megaman felt tears spring to his eyes. Dr. Light yelled at him "You won't get away with this Wily!" "Oh I will." replied Dr. Wily "You see, with Roll in my hands, you'll do anything I say or she dies. He he he-bwa ha ha ha!!!"

Megaman turned away from the screen and rubbed his fist across his eyes. he felt so irresponsible. Now his sister was in the hands of the most dangerous man alive! He turned back to the screen and said "What do you want Dr. Wily?"

"Naturally, I want you to surrender yourself to me. Unarmed."

"What?!?" yelled Dr. Light "Your crazy!" "Not in the least," Dr. Wily replied calmy "Look at this..." Dr. Wily's face disappeared and Roll appeared on the screen. Her arms were pinned behind her back by a chain that has attached to the ceiling. She hung suspended in front of a huge microwave laser.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Dr. Light. Dr. Wily merely snorted "I certainly do. You have untill 10:00, and if you value her life, you'll do exactly as I tell you or she's dead meat." his face disappeared for a moment, then reappeared "Oh, by the way Megaman," he said "I have Rush as well." "What?!?" Megaman yelled. He turned around and the place where he had dropped Rush was completely vacant. "Treble got him!" Megaman realized " he turned back to the screen, but Dr. Wily had disappeared.

Dr. Light looked solemn "Megaman," he said in a calm voice "It's all up to you." Megaman got down on the floor and began removing his buster "I'm going to Dr. Wily." he stated firmly "But Megaman, are you sure?" asked Dr. Wily "The world depends on you." "I'm not going to let that supercede my sister..." he got up and let his buster fell to the floor "Or my dog."

Dr. Light nodded "I understand Megaman. You wouldn't be a true brother if you didn't, but first come with me." he led him into his lab and directed him to his capsule "As it happens, I do have a new enhancement for you." Megaman got into his capsule "Really what is it?" "Something that will give you the ability to magnetize anything you want. That way you can climb anything made out of metal." Dr. Light pulled down his dark glasses again and began work. Megaman's entire armor was replaced with magnetic armor. He also added a special chip in his body to control the power of magnetism. He also did complete repairs on him and replaced his head mic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bass watched as some other Wily bots took Roll down from the chain and lead her to a cell. Roll sat down and cried. Bass watched and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Bass knew he was a pretty evil robot himself, but he would never use this method to get Megaman.

He walked over to the cell bars. They weren't made out of laser bars like usual, but steel. It didn't take much to keep her in. "You might as well stop that blubbering." he said "It won't do you any good." Roll just cried harder "Go away Bass." Bass snorted "You have a lot to thank Dr. Wily for." he said "If he hadn't stopped me you would be nothing but scrap metal by now."

Roll only turned away "I'd rather be scrap metal than be held hostage by you." "Really? Megaman wouldn't like that, would he?" Roll didn't respond so Bass continued "Don't think that I'm trying to convince you that Dr. Wily is good. He's diabolical. I wouldn't use this method to get Megaman to come to me. Besides, I would be afraid of what Megaman would do to me if we met. Still, he probably feels that he's obligated to hand himself over to us, he feels very ashamed to have let you get caught."

Roll spun around and walked right up to Bass and said bravely "I don't blame Megaman for my capture. It wasn't his fault. If I'm going to be destroyed, Megaman will destroy both you and Dr. Wily. Megaman has power that you underestimate Bass. So you better be careful for your own sake." She walked away and sat down in a corner.

Bass was slightly impressed at how she defended Megaman. He also thought she was right "If we destroy Roll," thought Bass "Megaman will avenge her. There isn't be a thing that could stand in his way." Bass decided to tell Dr. Wily about it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Wily laughed when he turned off his screen. "Everything is just perfect. Megaman is mine!" Bass entered the room "What do you intend to do now Dr. Wily?" he asked "I'm not sure, but Megaman has until 10:00 so I expect to have Megaman in my hands by 10:30. Bass snorted "What will you do if Megaman doesn't give in?" Dr. Wily laughed "Oh he will, he'll do anything to save Roll." "Well, just don't underestimate him doctor." said Bass with a warning look.


	6. Bass Intercedes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9:30 and Dr. Wily had ordered Roll to be hung back on the chain and the microwave laser activated. Bass and Treble were recharging in their capsules and was just about to go into sleep mode, when a guard walked by. "Guard," he asked "What's the good doctor up to?" the guard looked at him "He's getting the prisoner tied up again and is about to communicate with Megaman." Bass grew alarmed. if Dr. Wily did destroy Roll, Megaman would surely destroy them both. Of course, he _might _hand himself over, but then again, he might not! He got out of his capsule and left for the room where Roll was tied.

Bass threw the door open just to see the microwave laser activate. He fire his buster and broke the chain that held Roll up and she fell to the ground. Dr. Wily ran up to him "What on earth are you doing Bass?" he yelled angrily "I'm having enough trouble as it is!" "If you kill Roll, I will kill you!" said Bass with a threatening look.

Roll looked at him confusedly. Dr. Wily looked taken aback "You will, will you?" "Yes. I'm not going to be hunted down by Megaman till he kills me just because you killed Roll. Your life will have no meaning if you go through with this!" Dr. Wily understood and seemed a little afraid at the thought. "I think your right but-" suddenly his face brightened "Of course! that's what I'll do!"

He jumped down from the seat on the laser "I've got a better idea!" he said excitedly. Roll walked over to where Bass was "Why did you do that?" she asked "Never mind!" said Bass sharply Dr. Wily barked another order "Take her this way!" Two sniper joes grabbed her by the arm and led her away after him. "I have another plan..." he thought to himself "I must be a genius!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9:55 and Dr. Light was getting worried. the upgrades weren't complete yet, and time was running out. He immediately sent a message through to Dr. Wily to talk to him soon. 1 minute... the repairs weren't done! 2 minutes... 3- Yes! the working arms withdrew and the capsule opened. Megaman jumped out "What time is it?" he asked "9:58 quick!" yelled Dr. Light and they both waited anxiously for the screen to turn on. It did and the screen showed the same room with Roll on a chain and Dr. Wily sitting in a chair with the controls to the laser.

Wily looked annoyed "Megaman, it's 10:01." he said Megaman looked at Dr. Light's watch, 9:59. "No it's not! it's just later where you are!" "Sorry," he aimed the laser at Roll and began charging it. "I'm afraid I've wasted too much time waiting." "Dr. Wily!" yelled Megaman desperately "You can take me instead!" "Nope..." said Dr. Wily and before Megaman or Dr. Light could say another word, he pressed the button.

The whole room was bathed in a flashing red color as the laser was fired and Roll was hit dead on. The explosion left pieces of metal flying all over the room and when the laser turned off. There was nothing left but burned remains. Megaman screamed and fell to his knees "No! no!" he yelled in agony. He fell face down to the floor "Roooooooooolllllll!!!" he cried. Dr. Light stood firm, but tears spilled down his old bearded face. "Dr. Wily if I was with you, I'd kill you!!" he shouted waving his fist at the screen.

Dr. Wily laughed "You can yell and scream all you want, but Rush is still alive you know. I might be willing to spare him, but you'd better get here now Megaman!" Megaman lay still on the floor. His whole body trembled with utter hatred toward Dr. Wily, and he would get him, armed or unarmed. He stood up and said "You win Dr. Wily, set the coordinates so I can teleport to your base." satisfied, Dr. Wily punched a few keys on a keyboard and said "Wise choice Megaman. Light, you can expect Rush to arrive soon." Megaman teleported out and Dr. Light turned off the screen.

He walked over to his chair and sat down. "Megaman..." he whispered to himself "Please be careful."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Despairing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Wily laughed and almost danced around with glee. "Megaman is mine! Megaman is mine!" he cheered. Bass glared at him "He's mine Dr. Wily. don't forget that." Dr. Wily just ignored "Bass, you will have your opportunity soon enough. Now go away, I have some work to do." Wily entered his lab and went over to his project. "You'll just have to wait your turn Bass." he thought "For now, you will need to wait."

He pressed a few buttons and a secret wall opened. It had a secret building machine with the plans all laid out for his newest project. He pressed a few buttons. "This should take only a few days." thought Dr. Wily "it should be done to take on Megaman soon enough." he smiled at the thought. Megaman wasn't near so powerful as this! It could crush Megaman to powder!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman landed in Dr. Wily's base. He was instantly encountered by Bass "Well Megaman, you've arrived." Megaman just glared at him "You'll pay for this Bass." he said calmly. Bass didn't seem affected. "Well, Rush is on his way back to Dr. Lights base, so you need'nt worry about him." Megaman didn't say anything.

"Well, anyway.. take this!!!" Bass yelled suddenly and Megaman felt himself be shot in the back he fell to the ground. Bass laughed again and for a full minute fired shot after shot into Megaman's back. Megaman didn't struggle. He didn't have anything to fight with. He lay crippled on the ground, damage was pratically written on his back. Bass picked him up "I don't mean to kill you now." he said "It wouldn't be a fair fight. But I will later. For now, enjoy your cell!"

He threw him into a cell with steel bars just like Roll had. Megaman was too damaged to care. He just lay there groaning. He lay there for two days. It seemed that all was lost... Roll was gone and He was a prisoner with no weapon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Protoman To The Rescue!

**Robotboy576 **Wow! I really like this story! It like, totally "rocks"! Hahaha! Sorry, I just love puns! And bass! Fort, whatever!

**ME: **Thanks a lot Robotboy576! I really like it that someone appreciates my story. As you say, I hope a lot more people think it Rocks! Wa-ha-ha!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**the nitpick ** Another thing which Macross-Green didn't point out was your formatting. It would be easier to read if you started a new paragraph every time someone new starts to speak. You'll have to tap ENTER twice, as you did before, otherwise will post it all as a monster paragraph which will hurt everyone's eyes.

**Me: **I appreciate the critic the nitpick. But, if I started a new paragraph everytime somebody spoke, there wouldn't be much of a purpose to having paragraphs, would there! I can understand what you mean, but I don't want to space everything out so much. How do you like the story in itself?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Macross-Green **Interesting. Not a bad way to go about everything! I'm kinda surprised that you haven't recieved any reviews until now, actually. Well, here goes.

I haven't looked at your profile yet, but I can see that this doesn't seem anything like a first fic. For starters, you've gone ahead and spaced out the plot and the action. Nice.

Next, the characters seem to be 'in character', and that's a bonus right there. Bass and Wily have a love-hate relationship (about par for the course), and the Light family seems to get along, too. Not quite sure how Blues (Protoman) got into Wily's hidden base yet, but that's a minor plot hole.

A few spelling errors here and there (mostly of the your and you're variety), but otherwise you seem to be doing well in that category. Grammar is nice, and sentence structure isn't too bad either. I hope you decide to continue this. The chapters are a bit short though, and I really hope you go a bit more in depth on the characters and their thoughts in order to make the chapters longer. I'll be back for the next chapter, if there is one.

**Me:** This is the first review I ever got for my story and the most informative. This isn't nessecarily my first fanfic. I've practiced on different things. Plus, I had this whole story written before I posted it, so I've had the chance to do some rewriting on it.

Protoman, (Or Blues as he's sometimes reffered to) I don't know how he entered Dr. Wily's base. That is something that happens at the end of Megaman&Bass, so you'd have to ask Capcom.

I'll try to watch out for spelling errors in the future. I think the upcoming chapters, except for one, will be a bit longer than these, so keep watching and reviewing when you can! There will be more chapters, trust me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Wily watched his new robot begin to take form as the welding arms and other mechanical devices constructed his project. It had been two days since Megaman was captured, and everything was going swimmingly. He often led attacks on different parts of the world, and Megaman couldn't do a thing. "If this continues, the world will be mine!" thought Dr. Wily "And I'll no longer need Bass. Megaman is mine and my newest project will soon be complete. There's nothing to worry about now."

Dr. Wily sat down and let his mind drift. It was his dream come true. He had nothing to worry about now. With Megaman out of the way and my new project almost complete, I wouldn't need Bass anymore. He was powerful, but not powerful enough. He was gullible too. He remembered when he fooled him when he tested Kings power. His mind drifted to what happened when Bass blew up his ship. He also remembered regretfully how his plans were destroyed by...

Protoman "Protoman!" he said aloud. He had completely forgotten about him. He was still out there! He could- Dr. Wily yelled for Bass. Bass entered the lab stretching and yawning. "What do you want now Dr. Wily?" he asked "I need to recharge." "Never mind that, I want you to guard Megaman's cell now!" Bass groaned "Please Wily, He's no threat to us. Have some of your men guard it." "No I want you!" said Dr. Wily. Bass reluctantly obeyed, he could recharge on his own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman lay in the darkness of his cell. He could barely move thanks to Bass. He was despairing constantly, wishing for some kind of help. If he could kill Wily... oh no. He had given himself up for his dog. Besides even if he wanted to, he couldn't. His recharge system wasn't working right. He just rolled over face down and sighed. He wished there was something he could do.

He lay for hours there, and while he lay, he slept. He dreamed a terrible dream. The whole world was ruled by Dr. Wily. Dr. Light was dead and everyone was under his power. Dr. Wily controlled everything concerning everyone. People had to pay tribute to him and left little for themselves. Rebellion rose once or twice, but to no avail. A large red robot on the other hand, was fighting against the bad guys, who didn't look like an average Wily bot, but he kept crushing them. He tried to get the image clear in his mind, was it... Protoman? It couldn't be, it was different..." Protoman. He said it in his sleep, then woke up. Protoman? Of course! Protoman could help him, but if he wanted to, why hadn't he come earlier? He fell back to sleep.

Then, as if in answer to a prayer, there was a whistle. A sound that penetrated the darkness. Protoman teleported in and looked at Megaman. He said nothing but left a box on the floor and blew his whistle once again. Megaman woke up, but Protoman had already left. He saw the box and mustering all his strength, lifted himself up and opened the box.

Inside was an energy can! He took it out of the box and absorbed all of it's energy. He felt 10 times better. He stood up and looked at what else was in the box. He reached in and took out something bulky. It was the Mega Buster! he quickly strapped it on and felt his spirits return. Now he was armed! He looked and saw nothing left in the box but a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.

Megaman. Don't lose your spirits. The world depends on you and you alone. I've left you with these things to help you escape. Beware Dr. Wily's new project. It's twice as powerful as Bass is and can't be dealt with alone. Dr. Light is doing everything he can to find out what Dr. Wily is up to. I will try to help you. Roll was my sister just as much as she was yours and I'm not going to let the rest of Dr. Wily's crimes go unpunished.

By the way Megaman, I think you should scratch that "was" out because... Megaman

Roll is alive!


	9. Roll is Alive!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bass was walking to Megaman's cell when he happened to pass Roll by. "Bass," she said "Where's Megaman?" "He's in another cell like yours," said Bass "He gave himself up pretty quick when he saw that duplicate of you get destroyed." Roll grasped the cell bars, her whole body was trembling with rage. "I can't believe you'd deceive my brother like that! Now he's a prisoner. The world's future depends on him!"

Bass struck the cell bars angrily "It was Dr. Wily's idea, not mine." he said defensively "Just you remember, you'd be dead by now if I hadn't change Wily's mind." Roll let go of the cell bars and looked down. "Yes, I know... I suppose I should thank you for saving me." Bass turned around and walked to another room of cells "Don't thank me, yet." he said and left.

He remembered when Wily destroyed Roll's duplicate. He shuddered to think what Megaman might have done if they didn't have Rush. He seriously thought Wily would have destroyed Roll.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman charged up his buster. It was time to escape! He aimed at the lock and almost fired when he heard... footsteps. He quickly aimed his buster at the door. It opened and Bass stood there aghast "Megaman! you- yaaauugh!" Megaman had fired his charged shot. It busted the bars apart and charge Bass. Bass tried to fire, but his arm was jolted when Megaman hit him and the shot flew through the doorway and hit something else. Bass was being tossed about the room of cells like a ball. Bass didn't have time to do a thing. Megaman had a hold on his legs and swinging hard, bashed him into some cell bars making a dent.

Bass's head had been in a whirl ever since he opened the door and now after he fell to the floor, leaving a rather large dent in the bars, that his head became clear. He was too shaken to do anything. Besides he felt Megaman's buster at the back of his neck. "Bass, I think it's time you were destroyed." said Megaman "The world will be a lot better place without you." he charged up his buster...

"Wait Megaman, don't kill him!" both robots turned their heads to see Roll standing in the doorway. Megaman ran over to her and locked her in his embrace "Roll!" he cried tears of joy spilling down his face "I'm so sorry! " "I don't blame you Rock!" cried Roll with tears of her own squeezing out.

Bass got up. He aimed his buster at the two, but didn't even charge up. Megaman noticed this and immediately pushed Roll behind him. "Stay back Roll!" he said. "I'll neutralize him!" "Don't!" said Roll pushing his buster down. "I would be dead if it hadn't been for him." Megaman's whole expression changed from aggressiveness to utter confusion "He what?" Bass got up "I made Dr. Wily change his mind." stated Bass "He made a quick duplicate of her and destroyed that." Megaman looked at Roll and Roll nodded "He's right."

Megaman looked at Bass, not sure of what to say. He had every right to be angry because he kidnapped her, but then again, he had every obligation towards him for saving Roll later. Megaman drew in a deep breath, walked over to him and held out his hand "Thank you Bass." Bass eyed his hand reproachfully for a minute, then he took it and shook it. Your welcome."

Megaman said "I'm teleporting out of here and taking Roll with me." he suddenly realized, "My teleporter device is broken completely!" Bass backed away. "Bass, you'd better talk to Dr. Wily again to let us go!" said Megaman. Bass shook his head. "It's enough," he said "That I let you go. I'm not going to persuade Dr. Wily to change his mind." "Alright." said Megaman "I'll go and deal with him myself."

He turned and walked down the corridor with Roll. "Wait," called Bass and he walked up to them. "I'll go, but I'm only going because I don't want you killing Dr. Wily." all three of them made their way to Dr. Wily's lab."


	10. Zero

Here's a couple of more chapters, I hope you all like them!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Robot576: **Wa-ha-ha? Isn't that how someone cries! You mean, like, yo cryin for joy? Heh. But I am not, and I mean totally not like mr.nitpick no-brain. I mean, who cares about paragraphs? Like, this chapter was totally right on, Mr. Bro. Of Banbie. By the long by, where'd the heck did she get such a weird name? I mean, like, BanbieBunny? Just plain freaky, dude.

**Me: **I have no idea. I'm glad you enjoy this story so much. The more review I get, the more chapters I upload. So keep'em coming!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Wily smiled with satisfaction. His project was complete, at last! The robot was more human than any other robot in existence. He had special dashing boots, and a large green saber that could cut through metal like warm butter. His whole body color was bright red. He had a buster twice as large as Bass's. It could learn from it's mistakes, make it's own decisions. It was perfect!

Dr. Wily closed the panel in the wall. He wondered what Bass was up to. Oh well, no matter. He would find out soon enough.

Suddenly the door opened and Megaman Bass and Roll walked in. He jumped back, "Megaman, how did you- Bass, what are you doing!?!" Bass just said "Megaman must have had a hidden buster in his armor. He fired a shot that broke his bars, and my shot flew threw the doorway. It must have broke the cell bars that held Roll in. Megaman would have killed me, but Roll persuaded him not too. I'm not going to fight them now."

Megaman nodded "He's right, but I didn't have a hidden buster. I found it in my cell in a box. Someone left it there." Dr. Wily looked at Bass, and almost felt justified at making his new project. "I knew you were too weak Bass." he said and dove into another room. Megaman, Roll and Bass ran after him.

When they got to the door-way, they stopped. Dr. Wily had opened a secret panel in the wall and it revealed a large robot. It was twice the size of Megaman. Dr. Wily smiled and said "Ladies and gents, allow me to introduce you to-" he made a sweeping motion with his hand "-Zero!" Megaman stood transfixed. Roll was frozen and even Bass was traumatized.

"My newest creation," continued Dr. Wily "Is a robot the world has never seen. It is called a Reploid, not a robot. He has a more human mind than any other robot there is. He can learn from his mistakes and feels human emotions. It can also make it's own decisions." He activated him, and Zero's eyes opened. He turned to Bass "I'm so sorry Bass, but you know, I'm getting tired of always losing. Zero should be able to take Megaman on better than you ever could."

Bass clenched his fists and he literally vibrated with anger. "Dr. Wily..." was all he could say. Dr. Wily only smiled and said "Too bad for you Bass. I hope you have fun with him. Right now, I have business elsewhere. Zero, please take care of them." Dr. Wily started leaving the room, but Bass ran after him. "You'll pay Dr. Wily!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Megaman looked after Bass, "Bass! wait, we-" "Yikes!" screamed Roll he turned around to see Zero dashing down the corridor with Roll. "Come back here you little-" Megaman didn't finish. He was already tearing down the hallway after him. Zero saw he was catching up so he turned sharply outside a gym. He cuffed Roll to the bar of a cell just outside the gym entrance and said "Megaman, if you ever want to see her in one piece, you have to fight me, now!" Megaman quickly ran into the room and Zero followed. The door closed leaving Roll outside, not having any idea what was happening.


	11. Megaman vs Zero

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman charged up his buster, only to see Zero had dash-jumped over him and fired downwards at his head. Megaman dodged out of the way and whipped around firing his buster. Zero jumped up and grabbed onto the wall. Megaman shot again and Zero just jumped higher up the wall! "He can climb walls!" thought Megaman, "But then again..." his face grew into a smile "So can I!" he used his new magnetic enhancement and ran after Zero up the wall.

Zero saw Megaman coming after him and tried to move out of the way, but Megaman scored hit after hit and Zero fell to the ground. He growled and ran over to the door. Megaman yelled "Coward, stop!" He dropped to the ground, but knew he couldn't make in time.

Zero nearly got to the door when Protoman's whistle suddenly sounded and he landed directly in front of the door. "Fight me!" he challenged holding his shield in front of him.

Zero ran headlong into the shield and was glanced back dazed. Megaman charged up his buster completely and released it sending Zero falling to the floor. Protoman fired repetitively at Zero making him slide across the room.

Zero suddenly leapt up in the air and landed perfectly. He grinned. "I've had enough time playing with you guys, now here's the real challenge!"

He grabbed his Z-SABER and drew it out. He charged at Megaman slashing it dangerously. Megaman felt the hot beam sizzle through his armor and destroy his arm jets. Protoman ran over there and blasted him away from Megaman. Zero struck downward, but Protoman's shield was already in the way. Megaman performed a sweep kick and knocked Zero off his feet. Zero landed on the ground, his saber hit Megaman on the way down, and Megaman's armor chest armor was cracked from one arm to another.

Zero then slashed wide and caught Protoman in the leg. Protoman fell to the ground, unable to stand. Zero used his buster and blew him across the room. Megaman didn't move.

Zero stood up and laughed "Ha! I knew you couldn't last long. You two may be heros, but your powers are worthless. Neither of you can harm me. And I think it's time to end it now!" he advanced up to Protoman and raised his saber high. "It's the beginning of a new age!!!" he cried and then struck down.

He stopped near Protoman's throat, Zero look at his saber "What,- what's wrong I..." Zero looked like he was trying to stand, but he collapsed to the floor, unable to move. The saber stayed in the air and it slowly floated toward Megaman, who was standing with his arm outstretched. He caught it and advanced towards Zero with the saber raised. Megaman had performed a simple magnetic trick. He had magnetized Zero completely and Zero fell to the floor, which was conveniently made out of metal. Megaman magnetized the saber and made it come toward him.

He looked down at Zero. He recognized him now... it was the robot he'd seen in his dream. He was the one who was fighting the bad guys. He knew it wouldn't be right if he destroyed him. He lowered, then dropped the saber and released his magnetism. Zero looked at him unbelievingly. "Go." said Megaman. "Leave!"

He walked over to Protoman who was trying to get up. "Come on Protoman, let's go- yaaaaaaah!!!" Zero was behind him and slashed his arm completely off! Protoman launched himself at Zero and wrenched the saber from his grasp. He hurled it like a spear and it slashed off Zero's buster. Zero ground his teeth together, grabbed his saber and left.

Protoman felt the building begin to shake and tremble. He walked over to Megaman and said "Let's get out of here." and they teleported out.

Protoman didn't know it, but the building was about to explode and Roll was still outside the room, cuffed to the cell bar!"


	12. Bass Fights Wily and rescues Roll

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Wily ran faster than he ever had in his life. Bass was teaming with rage and almost caught up to him when an overhead door closed behind Dr. Wily. It took Bass a minute to break through it and when he did, he saw Dr. Wily in his own attack ship. It was similar to the one he had only recently destroyed. Dr. Wily tried in a civil way to calm Bass. "Bass, understand something. Wouldn't you be smart enough to think you'd need a bigger can to contain the trash?" Bass began firing at the ship "I'm not your trash can anymore Dr. Wily!" he yelled "I'm no longer your puppet either!" He fired at the wind-shield that Dr. Wily was in, but a large shield covered it over.

Several large guns popped out and fired. Bass double jumped onto the ship and started firing specifically at the shield. Suddenly, spikes popped out all over the ship and Bass got pricked bad. He leapt off and got hit by the guns.

A particularly powerful laser hit him in the back and destroyed his teleporting device. He fired again while dodging and double-jumping to avoid the bullets. He finally destroyed one and the other guns retracted back into the ship.

Then a large red crystal on the front of the ship appeared and began charging up. Bass had seen this kind of crystal before, and if he didn't destroy it, it would bathe the entire room in a large red laser. He fired repetitively at it till it burst.

He fired repetitively on the outer side of the ship, particularly at the seams. He knew this ship wouldn't last long.

At last, the whole outer hull of the ship was destroyed and Wily's shield dome was opened. Bass immediately jumped back on the ship and fired at the glass shield. It cracked and Dr. Wily jumped out of an escape hatch below the ship. Bass jumped into the ship and looked around the control panel.

There it was! The self-destruct button for the ship! He slammed his fist down on it and jumped out of the ship.

The entire ship exploded! Bass once again cornered Wily up against the wall. "You betrayed me Wily." he said through clenched teeth. Dr. Wily covered his face "Don't kill me..." he begged. Bass laid his buster on Dr. Wily's temple and Dr. Wily's eyes widened in fear and he whimpered like a frightened dog. Suddenly the building rocked and, although Bass fired his buster, Dr. Wily was jolted out of the way.

Dr. Wily laughed "I can't thank you enough Bass! You not only triggered the self destruction for my ship, but also for the entire building! You'd better leave now, before it's too late!" Dr. Wily ran away and Bass tried to teleport out, but his teleporting device was destroyed!

"Dr. Wily probably wrecked it while he was in that ship!" he thought furiously. He dashed out of the room and fled down the corridors of cells outside Wily's lab. The explosions seemed to follow him throughout the base. He could see the main corridor that ran through the entire building, then eventually the door to the base.

He was just about to turn when, "Bass! Help me!" he screeched to a halt, leaving burns on his boots, he turned and saw Roll still cuffed to the cell bar. Bass turned to leave "I don't have any time to waste! I've barely the time to escape myself!" he thought. Roll pulled desperately at the cuffs and cried frantically "Bass, please don't leave me here!"

Bass chewed on his lip. The explosions were coming closer and the building was collapsing. "Alright!" he thought. Bass finally made up his mind and dashed over to the cuff. He blew it to smithereens! He grabbed Rolls wrist and yelled "Let's go!" He dashed out with Roll running for the exit. They reached the main corridor. Now it was only a matter of time to get to the exit.

The explosions seemed to set off a chain reaction along the walls and they were getting faster and faster, catching up to them! Bass looked behind them and knew they couldn't make it. He doubled his efforts and ran faster than ever before. Then he looked up at the ceiling ahead of them. Just above the exit, the ceiling was crumbling.

"Faster!" he thought and knew that if he didn't, he and Roll would be toast, literally. He almost wished he had left Roll there. At least **he** could have escaped! "No..." he thought "I'm not leaving her here. Not now!"

He suddenly realized just how fast he was going. He looked sideways at Roll, but only saw her hand on his arm. She was no longer running even. Bass was going so unbelievably fast she couldn't keep up with him and was flying through the air, just holding on to him. Bass knew he never could run this fast himself.

Then in a flash, he understood what Protoman had told him. He would never destroy Megaman. Never. Megaman fought to defend the world and that would never let Megaman lose his strength. Bass knew that if he fought Megaman, the fact that he was fighting him for sport wouldn't provide him for the neccesary strength to keep going. At that very moment, he was trying to help someone and he was running faster than he was ever designed to go! He couldn't run this fast to save himself!

They were getting closer to the exit and the ceiling finally fell. Bass ran low with his head down and thought "Come on... I've got to make it!"

Suddenly, an explosion went off right underneath him! He and Roll were sent hurtling out the door missing the falling ceiling by inches and landed 30 feet away from the base just as the entire building collapsed in one gigantic explosion!

Bass lay there panting heavily and Roll just lay there. Neither of them could move. They were both burned and hit in different places, but they were alive!

Roll got up and shook Bass. "Bass... get up.." she said weakly. She drew her hand back, Bass was hot. He had overheated in his running. Roll took Bass's helmet and strapped it on. She used the head mic and called Dr. Light.

Roll looked back at Dr. Wily's base, now a crumbling heap. She looked at Bass. He looked almost fried. She was extremely worried. If he didn't get immediate help, he would burn out. Her eyes filled with tears when she thought of how brave he was.

Bass almost sacrificing himself for someone else was unheard of. She cradled his head in her lap. "Please don't die..." she whispered.

Auto suddenly teleported near them with Eddie. "Roll! How are you! I.. oh." he noticed Bass "Oh, oh... Oh boy, this can't be good." he teleported them both back to the base.


	13. One must follow one's star

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman's eyes flipped open and saw that he was on a recovery bed. He looked around and saw Bass and Protoman were there as well. Bass was in a separate room however. There was a window into that room that let you see through to it. Dr. Light was operating on him. Protoman turned his head and looked at Megaman. "Finally awake huh?" he said with a smile.

Megaman rubbed his eyes "Protoman... how long have I been laying here?" he asked "7 days." said someone else. Megaman turned and smiled "Auto! am I glad to see you!" Auto smiled and held up a sheet of metal. "No problem!" he said "Roll over please, I need to weld this on your back, it was pretty messed up. Megaman rolled over and Auto laid the sheet of metal on him and began welding.

Protoman laughed "Your whole back was slashed from that sword that Zero had." Megaman winced at the feel of the hot sparks. "I remember it, don't worry. I haven't forgotten." the door opened. Rush came in and walked over to Megaman's bed and licked him on the face. "Rush!" said Megaman "It's good to see you boy." he rubbed Rush on the head and Roll wagged his tail happily.

"There, done!" said Auto "You can get up now Megaman!" Megaman got up and stretched "Aaah... that feels great. How are you Protoman?" Protoman got up from his bed "I'm fine, just recharging." "I want to see how Bass is doing." he said then stopped "Wait- Where's Roll?!" Auto laughed "She's fine, she was the least hurt of any of you." he nodded toward the operating room "If it hadn't been for him, she would have been toast, literally."

Megaman shook his head admiringly. He never would say this, but Bass seemed to him the most honorable robot, alive? He asked Auto "How's Bass doing?" Auto shook his head "I'm not sure," he said "I think that he was seriously damage. His whole body was overheated." Protoman didn't look particularly worried "He'll be fine, I'm sure of that."

Dr. Light saw they were watching and said motioned them to leave. Megaman walked down the hallway towards the kitchen and found Roll putting dishes away. "Hi Roll!" he said. Roll smiled "Hi Megaman!" she took a stack of plates and stuck them in a cupboard. "It feels great to be back here, I'd rather wash dishes than- Eek!" she jumped back from the cupboard. "There's a cockroach in there!"

Megaman laughed and picked up the cockroach. "You'd rather wash dishes than face cockroaches right!" Roll straightened up in a huff "I'm not afraid of cockroaches, I was just... startled."

Dr. Light suddenly entered the room with Protoman. He looked worn out, but satisfied. "Bass should be O.K. now. He just needs freeze packs replaced on him frequently. He" "I'll do it!" volunteered Roll. "Good," nodded Dr. Light appreciatively "I need to rest." he walked off to his room.

"I think you should go and recharge now." said Roll to Megaman and Protoman. "Sounds like a plan to me!" and they both went to their recharge capsules.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later found Megaman and Protoman dueling in the gym. Megaman had the upper hand with his magnetic power. Protoman lay down on the floor exhausted. "I could use that magnetic upgrade myself." Megaman nodded proudly. "Yes, it's pretty useful." Dr. Light entered the gym "Ah, Megaman, you look better!" he remarked. "I'm feeling great, how's Bass?"

Dr. Light leaned against the wall "Oh, he's fine." he said, then his face looked annoyed "Roll's fallen hopelessly in love with him. I can't say I blame her, but the idea makes me sick."

You couldn't tell what Protoman thought with his large visor down, but you knew he didn't like it either. "I think I'll leave." he said. Megaman didn't look too disgusted at the idea "I think Bass is very cool. If Roll likes him, I'm fine with that." Dr. Light nodded. He shared the same opinion of Bass.

The only thing was, Bass noramlly would have been a robot that did nothing but follow orders and not feel emotion or the need to rescue anybody. He knew that Megaman himself was more than a robot. He supposed that unlike ordinary robots, he could feel human emotion as well. So could Roll and Protoman. Bass might as well, being constructed from the same type of plans as Megaman, have the same thing.

-------------------------------------

Bass groaned as he felt Roll apply new freeze packs on him. "I hope your feeling alright Bass." said Roll "You haven't made a sound since we brought you here." She carefully removed his helmet and took out another melted freeze pack and replaced it with a new one. Bass ground his teeth together "Aaah.. go away." he said irritably.

Roll looked at his helmet "This is a nice helmet." she remarked "And most artistic, if I may so observe. I think I'll get it fixed up. Do you mind?"

Bass turned his face to the wall" I don't care, just go away." Roll set his helmet on the table next to the operating table.

"Bass, just so you know, I'm really grateful to you for getting me out of there. You were extremely brave. Thank you. I can't thank you enough." Bass closed his eyes and a little smile pricked at the corners of his mouth. "Then in that case, you can wax my helmet as well, now please leave." he fell asleep.

Roll picked up his helmet and said even though he was asleep. "Don't worry, when I'm done with it, this helmet will look better than ever."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of 5 days, Bass got ready to leave. He was completely repaired and his energy meter was full. Megaman walked with him around the Base. "Bass, why did you help my sister? From what Roll told me, you could have easily saved yourself in that burning building." Bass thought for a moment before answering.

"Megaman, I want you to know that, I'm not going to fight you again." Megaman had mixed emotions about his answer. He was glad, but confused.

"Why do you say that all of a sudden Bass?" Bass told everything to him he had learned. "Megaman, nothing on this world could stop you. Not even Zero. I can never beat you. I can only leave you to your destiny and I'll follow my own."

Megaman asked "And, what's that?" "To continue fighting." replied Bass "The legend of my power can not fail. But I ... Megaman, let's be friends. I don't want to fight you anymore."

Megaman looked up at Bass wonderingly. Bass wasn't such a bad guy after all. Megaman held out his hand again "Alright Bass." they both shook hands "Thanks Megaman."

---

Bass called everyone to him before he left "I just want to say thanks to you all. You've all been of great help to me." he said "You need no longer fear anymore attacks from me. I'm no longer Dr. Wily's servant. I'm going to go and fulfill my destiny. Zero is the most powerful robot there is and I have no choice but to defeat him. He's more of a threat to the world than anything else. Dr. Light, I want to thank you for repairing me. Protoman, thanks for driving reality through my thick skull. I must go now."

He was just about to leave when Roll came running in. "Wait!" she called "Don't forget your helmet!" the helmet was a work of art. the dents were fixed and it was repainted. it was waxed all over on and underneath both flanks. It gleamed like a jewel. "I used long lasting shine on it," said Roll "It should stay like that for a while." Bass smiled and put it on "Thanks Roll! It looks great." Roll blushed.

"I really wish you wouldn't leave." she said sadly "Me neither." agreed Megaman. "Why not?" asked Bass. Megaman opened his mouth to speak, but Roll spoke first in a babbling voice "Because, you can't leave, you're my hero! I like you too much, that's why!" and Roll made an amazing leap, locked her arms around his neck and gave him the biggest and sloppiest kiss known to man-or robot-kind.

Dr. Light scoffed. Protoman teleported out. Bass gave her a little hug and looked at Megaman imploringly. Megaman shook his head, he wasn't about to help him.

Roll wouldn't let go. "Aaaww..." said Bass, he finally relented and gave her a little kiss on the cheek and she got down. Bass was blushing furiously and once she got down, he said. "Please Roll, don't." in a reproving tone, but with a smile on his face. He teleported out, and Megaman followed him. Roll looked after them. "Don't leave." she whispered sadly.

Dr. Light suddenly asked her "Roll, aren't you missing a hair ribbon?"

------------------------------

Bass and Megaman landed outside the base and Megaman said "Bashful huh?" He noticed him putting a green hair ribbon in his pocket. "She's alright I guess." said Bass. "Bass, why do you have to go? You and me could team-up and both fight Dr. Wily."

Bass shook his head smiling "No. One must follow one's star, and I must follow mine. I leave the safety of the world in your hands. Goodbye" and Bass was gone.

Dr. Light and Roll watched Bass leave. "His destiny is a dark one." said Dr. Light "If Bass underestimates Zero, he could be killed." he shook his head "I don't think any of us will ever see him again." Roll nodded blinking tears away "I think your right doctor." she said. she buried her face in Dr.Light's shoulder and cried.

--------------

Megaman watched him leave. He was saddened to think that Bass wouldn't help him, but he was glad to know that Bass would no longer perform Dr. Wily's tricks and the world was now a safer place. "Goodbye Bass." he said and he fired his cannon into the air as tribute to Bass. Then he walked back into the base.

THE END.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all liked this story. I have a few things to say before you leave.

I'd like to thank everyone who read my story and gave me reviews. It gave me real encouragement to keep updating. I'd especially like to thank Macross-Green for his extremely helpful reviews. He gave me my first review for this story and his critics were more helpful to my story than anything. Thank You Macross-Green!

And a special thanks to an anonymous reviewer who isn't yet a member as far as I know, but kept on watching and reviewing almost every time I updated. Thanks to Robotboy576 his most colorful reviews. I dig ya man, your alright buddy boy! Ha ha ha!

And I'd also like to thank the real Banbie Bunny and our older sister who read the story and helped to edit it out. Some credit goes to them, so let's give them a hand here!

I'm thinking of posting a Megaman Battle Network fanfic that I've written and am currently editing. It is based more on Lan Mayl and Dex than Megaman, but I think it will turn out alright.

And for all of you, let's all say together in one big voice- (I hope this appears correctly)

_Megaman Rules!!!_

megaman rules!!!


End file.
